Tag's Mother
Tag's Mother is as the name suggests, Tag's mother. She helps Tag stay in the MRC. History Mother was friends with The Chief before Tag got him as a crew chief. She also mentions Tag's Father in one of the cutscenes in ModNation Racers, but that is the only mention of him in the entire game, and series as of yet. ''ModNation Racers Mother owns her own body paint shop called Mother's Paint Shop, which is her home, and Tag sponsors her shop. She helped Tag stay in the MRC, by using the money she got at the shop to get repairs on his kart. She also found her old friend, The Chief, and appointed him as Tag's Crew Chief. At the beginning of the MRC, business at her shop was running slow, and she thought Tag was going to be out of the season quickly because Tag's Boom Box was taking heavy damage. Fortunately, more people went to her shop after she made an advertisement for it and aired it. This meant that they could afford to repair the Boom Box. by Richard Short's Bomb.]] Things were going fine, until Richard Short planted a bomb on Tag's Kart, near the Boom Box's place. She discovered that the Boom Box was destroyed when the Chief was mysteriously injured and comatosed. Unfortunately, the Boom Box costs a fortune to replace (about as much as her paint shop). She asked Tag if he was okay with her selling Mother's Paint Shop after the Uncle Richard ploy that injured the Chief (which also destroyed Tag's Boom Box). However, Richard Short walked up to Tag, and offered him a deal that includes a new kart with a functioning Boom Box, a new outfit to go along with it, and Richard acting as the replacement for Chief. Since Tag didn't want Mother to sell her paint shop, and the offer was too good to not take, he signed Uncle Richard's Contract, and sponsored for Conservative Motors. When Chief recovered from his coma, he revealed that he was lying and his ''own Boom Box had not been damaged from his crash. Mother and Chief influenced Tag to break up with CM, and Tag came back to Mother. Mother's comment on Tag breaking up with CM was that his dad used to say "Tag was born to race," and she never understood until he started racing. But she knows he was never born to race for Conservative Motors. This comment implied that she thinks Conservative Motors is a bad company, or she dislikes Tag sponsoring it. After winning the ModNation Racing Championship she congratulates Tag and takes pictures of herself and Tag in three pictures (in the PSP version Tag is missing in all the shots). Richard Short walked up to Tag, and said that he won because Tag signed the contract. However, Richard Short was arrested because the Police found out that he planted the bomb on Tag's Kart. Personality Mother is Tag's mother. She takes care of Tag and helps him stay in the MRC. Appearance Mother is purple in color, and has dark red hair. She has red lips. She wears a red shirt and blue pants, and also wears a yellow belt on her shirt. Gallery Tag and Mother.jpg|Tag and Mother in Mother's Paint Shop. Richard Short with Mother.jpg Mother and The Chief looking at Mother's Paint Shop.jpg Mother 2.jpg Tag is Sad.jpg Tag and Mother 1.jpg|CM Tag with Mother. Group Shot 1.jpg|Mother and Tag in a victory shot. Group Shot 2.jpg|Mother, the Chief, and Tag in another victory shot. Tag's Mother.jpg|Mother. Mother looking at Tag.jpg Category:Female Mods Category:Mods with Voice Acting Category:Career Mode Mods Category:Career Mode related items Category:Mods Category:Tag's Mother